1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wireless display systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing an enhanced Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) display session in a Wi-Fi display network, and system thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) display (WFD) standard has been newly defined based on a requirement to transmit audio/video (AV) data while satisfying high quality and low latency. A WFD network is a network system that may comply with certain standards promoted by the Wi-Fi Alliance® in order to enable Wi-Fi devices to be connected to each other in a peer-to-peer fashion without participating in a home network, an office network, or a hot-spot network. WFD devices within a WFD network can discover information regarding each other, e.g., capability information, establish a WFD session, and render content received during the WFD session. Typically, a WFD network comprises a WFD source device and either one or two WFD sink devices.
Today a WFD source device can discover and establish a WFD session with only either one or two WFD sink devices, namely a WFD primary sink device and a WFD secondary sink device. A WFD source device acts as a multi-media content provider device. A WFD primary sink device can render both audio and video streams whereas a WFD secondary sink device can render audio stream. The WFD source device wirelessly transmits audio and/or video streams to the WFD primary sink device and audio streams to the WFD secondary sink device. The primary and WFD secondary sink devices decode the streams and render the decoded stream on its output unit (e.g., display, speakers, etc.). A coupling may be optionally required to be established between the primary sink device and the WFD secondary sink device for rendering multimedia content. Currently, a WFD source device can stream video and/or audio content to a single WFD primary sink device and audio content to a single WFD secondary sink device. However, if a user wishes to render video and/or audio content on multiple WFD primary sink device and multiple secondary sink devices, the WFD source device may not enable the user to stream multimedia content on multiple primary and secondary sink devices, thereby causing inconvenience to the user. There is a need in the art to permit a user to stream multimedia content on multiple primary and secondary sink devices.